


Case Surprises

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Bamf Chloe, Confused Nines, M/M, Rats are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Nines gets let in on an old family secret. Chloe gets to show her talents past a pretty smile. Elijah is 99% sure kidnapping makes a horrible date but what's he know.





	Case Surprises

The thing was that Gavin did his damndest to not get injured at work. Sometimes that was impossible of course, scuffles of assholes resisting arrest were just the daily norm after all. He did not use to get into firefights. That was before Nines. With a partner he got gritter cases, like this fucked up mess they found themselves in. 

Kidnapping ring, humans and androids because humanity was just peachy like that. They had been on this damn case for two months, two long ass months and he was over it. Hell Nines was over it. So when they had gotten a tip they had gone to look instead of calling it in and waiting for backup. 

Chances had been that it was a shit tip anyway, mumbled word from some druggie wanting to reduce the chance of jail time. 

It had not been a shit tip. 

Bad guys must get discounts on using warehouses or something, it fed into their street cred, or maybe they just were against cleanliness and functioning lights. There was a rat sitting in a corner staring at him almost as hard as Nines was. Was pretty sure the rat just wanted to chew his toes. Nines was harder to figure out. 

Six months of them working together and he didn’t fucking get the tincan. Well hey these situations were supposed to be bonding experiences, right? Not like he could request a movie and drink, or to be let the fuck go. 

Shifted and ignored how the chains around his wrists rubbed, “So, you going to tell me why your mood ring has been red the whole time?” Could play this off, ignore that he knew when and see instead what answer was given. 

Steel gray eyes narrowed at him and Gavin did his best to stare back unimpressed. “You took a shot for me.” Wow give the guy a gold star. That had been almost two hours ago. 

The thing was that Gavin had not even hesitated then, could almost see exactly what would happen. Headshot, Nines crumpling before he even knew what was happening. 

Answered with a scoff and shrug of the shoulders which was a horrible move, a dumbass move that made him curl over slightly. “Fuuuuck, yeah, I noticed that.” Took a few moments before he could continue, “Thought you were supposed to be state-of-the-art or some shit, tell me something I didn’t know.” 

They had time to kill after all, not like the drug ring had a reason to hurry up, they had scramblers to knock down communications and, because Gavin was an idiot, there would not be police backup coming. 

“You scan human, even now.” Accusing words and Gavin offered a toothy grin, was rare that Nines was ever ruffled. Last time had been the creepy old lady hitting on him. 

Silence stretched and fuck it, fine he would give in, he always did. “It’s a low tuned scrambler or something, fuck I never did ask the exacts of it.” 

Yeah there was a reason Gavin was always so careful to not get injured at work, bumps and bruises were one thing, anything else was off the table. Hard to hide it now, there was a growing puddle of blue under him. Was damned unconformable to sit in. 

The only good side of this was that he had been shot, as fucked up as that was. It was critical damage and sure there was a chance their rescue party might be late, but at least there would be a rescue party. 

When they had been jumped 900 had been hit with a high energy current to keep him down and to keep him from calling for backup. No one ever thought that just maybe Gavin could call for help. Hell wasn’t till he had been forced on his knees that anyone even realized in the low light that he wasn’t bleeding red. Then he had been hit with the fancy taser. 

That shit had sucked and he was going to deny forever that he screamed at all. 

“You’ve always been-” For once it was Nines that cut off and Gavin wanted to laugh. 

“Well I mean it’s not like people can grow into androids, so yes always been one.” 

The rat inched closer and Gavin snarled at it, this was a new low, having a fight with a rat over possession of his own damned toes. “Look, it is what it is, alright tincan, congrats, you got let in on the secret, now tell me that is machine gun fire and I’m not hearing things.” 

There was a steady thump-thump-thump in the distance that was music to his ears. Nines turned his head and tilted his head like a fucking bird or something. “Yes.” He sounded confused and Gavin wanted to hold it over his head a moment. Mister perfect confused over two things in a single day. 

“Great, rescue party’s here, look alive.” Like either of them had much of a choice in how they looked. There was a smear of blue across Nine’s face and the other half his face was stark white and dented in in a sharp line. Even androids did not take a baton to the face well. Proof he had fought back. 

Light cut across the darkness, far too bright suddenly and Gavin cursed and flinched back, eyes closed to try to spare his vision. Still heard the sharp click of heels and Nines trying to turn to look. 

“Hell Chloe, you took your time.” Squinted up into the light and was not surprise to see her smiling sweetly down at him. She had an assault rifle slung across her back. 

She knelt down and ran a finger over the chains around his wrists before finding the clip and snapping it free, “The location transmission cut out, this is the third place we checked Gavin.” Chloe stood and moved for a dumbfounded Nines, making Gavin snort and rub at his wrists. 

Was Nines that helped him stand and Gavin leaned him heavier than he wanted to, “This way please.” And Chloe started off, making gavin nudge his partner, “Well, follow her dipshit.” That seemed to startle him into listening. 

Was not at all surprised to find Elijah leaning against a car, he whistled and kicked off the vehicle, “If this is your version of a date then I have to tell you that you are doing it wrong Gav.” 

Annoying fucker. Shoved Nines away and wavered slightly before stomping forward. Ignored Elijah to get in the car next to Chloe. He was not riding in the front seat, would leave that joy for Nines. 

“Would be best if you go into standby, I will wake you when we get home.” Hated to admit that she was right, but his vision was dimming. Yanked the seatbelt across himself, only half trusting Elijah behind the wheel of a car. 

“Don’t push Nines too much.” Grumbled words, the only admission he would give that he gave a fuck before he closed his eyes and leaned against the car door. Barely felt Chloe's cool fingers across his face, “No promises.” Whispered words and then darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of 50/50 if will do anything else on this, but it amused me and so here we are.


End file.
